luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Fred
Catalonia, Spain |contributors = Philippines Italy United Kingdom United States Canada |budget = €5 million to €7 million (estimate) €5.5 million (final) |producer = Imira Entertainment |co-producer = Televisió de Catalunya Rai Fiction Top Draw Animation |supporter = MEDIA Programme |distributor = Imira Entertainment (others) Top Draw Animation (Asia, excluding Japan) Mango Distribution (Australia and New Zealand) Oasis Animation (Canada, only in Quebec) |channel = Disney Channel Nickelodeon Disney XD |display = SDTV 480i HDTV 720p |sound = Dolby SR |audience = 6-12 years of age |duration = 11 minutes |release = November 1, 2011 – November 24, 2012 |shows = Lola & Virginia Sandra the Fairytale Detective |previous = Flukey Fred |next = Lucky Fred II |language = Arabic Brazilian Portuguese Burmese Catalan Castilian Spanish Danish English Filipino French German Hebrew Hindi Italian Korean Malay Mandarin Chinese Mongolian Norwegian Polish Portuguese Russian Swedish Turkish Urdu Venezuelan Spanish Vietnamese}} Lucky Fred (52 x 12 minutes) is created by Myriam Ballesteros and co-produced by Imira Entertainment, Spain's leading production and distribution company specializing in youth programming with Spain's Televisió de Catalunya, RAI Fiction in Italy and Top Draw Animation in the Philippines. Synopsis 2007 - 2011 Fred is 13 years old and has lots of dreams, such as winning over the best-looking girl in school, being the captain of the football team or getting great marks. One day, Red, a broken-down “Reality Enhancement Drone” from outer space, the modern version of Aladdin’s genie, enters his life. Fred, however, does not know that this incredible machine is in fact out of order and will only make it even more difficult to achieve his dreams. But none of that matters, because Fred is a great guy, full of crazy ideas, unfailing optimism and incredible tenacity to put them into practice. 2012 - present ‘Lucky Fred’ follows the comic adventures of Fred, an ordinary 13-year-old boy who accidentally became the owner of a super-powered, shape-shifting robot who can turn into any object Fred can dream of with a simple voice command. The robot’s real name is Anihilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-niner, but he answers to the name Fred gave him — “Friday”. Before he veered off course, Friday was sent to the Earth intended for Fred’s new next-door neighbour Braianna, a weird girl from his class whose actual identity is Agent Brains — a highly skilled member of a secret, intergalactic security force called ‘the Protectors’. Brains are the Protector assigned to the Earth, and routinely gets called to save the Earth before an alien attack becomes public knowledge. Fred, Friday and Brains are a trio of loyal friends who have fun together, navigate middle-school together, and save the planet together. While Fred and Friday are always finding the fun in everyday life, Brains strives to keep her identity secret and the aliens’ bottoms kicked.http://imiraentertainment.com/series/luckyfred_en/ Alternate versions *Fred is so lucky. He has his own personal robot that will transform on command into anything he can think of: boxing gloves when the school bully picks a fight; a jet pack, even a translator for girl talk. Whatever Fred needs, his new best friend, a shape-changing robot named Friday can turn himself into. But Friday was not supposed to be a gift from the sky, he was supposed to belong to Fred's neighbor, secret Agent Brains, who works for the intergalactic safety organization called The Protectors. Brains disguises herself as a regular awkward girl named Braianna, while saving the world from alien invasions, escaped bug populations, Sewer Bears, and other mysteries. It sure would be easier if she had her robot, but now he only answers Fred's voice commands. Together, Brains, Fred and Friday work as a team taking on the challenges of alien invaders, and worse-- junior high! *The fun adventures of Fred, a very lucky guy! Fred is an ordinary boy of fifteen/thirteen with luck, so much that art robot falls from space with him to be his friend and to fulfill their desires. The robot responds to the name of Friday and was sent to Earth to serve Braianna, Fred's neighbor, a girl of the same class that hides a big secret ... She is, in fact, the Agent Brains, a member of the intergalactic secret guards security force. Fred, Friday and Brains are a trio of friends having fun and going to school while ... trying to save the planet! History Early Concept Lucky Fred was first debuted by Icon Animation at Cartoon Forum 2007. Aimed at kids aged 6 to 12 years as a 2D animated sitcom that combines the everyday with the extraordinary. One day, RED, a "Reality Enhancement Drone," falls from outer space and crashes through a 13-year old Fred's bedroom ceiling. From then on, Fred has an incredible "Aladdin's lamp" to grant his every wish. If Fred needs to pass an exam, RED conjures up an intelligent pen, capable of writing by itself; if Fred wants to win the girl of his dreams, the robot gives him chewing gum with the qualities of a love potionl and if Fred wants to be a football star, RED gives him shoes that run and shoot like a champion. However, the Reality Enhancement Drone is faulty and instead of helping Fred, each magical object creates an amusing chain of unexpected complications. Luckily Fred has his two secret weapons—his optimism and his wacky inventiveness—to help him out.http://www.nxtbook.com/nxtbooks/advanstar/license0907/index.php?startid=108 Sergi Reitg, managing director at Icon Animation, says: Characters Cast and Crew *Rupert Degas *Paul Kaye *Elizabeth Sankey *Beth Chalmers *Jules de Jongh *David Freedman Episodes Music Theme Expansion and Licensing The latest deals further expand the audience reach of the program which currently airs in more than 163 territories worldwide including France (TF1), Spain, France, Italy, Germany, India, Israel and Australia (Disney Channel), Benelux, Scandinavia, Latin America, Asia and South Korea (Nickelodeon), Malaysia (RTM), UAE (e-Vision), Ireland (TG4), and Turkey (Kidz). Additional licensing partners include TF1 Licences (France), Coscoi (South Korea) and CPLG (Benelux, Germany and Italy) in categories including toys, publishing, apparel, and stationery. Books In Spain and Portugal, Editorial Planeta (Castilian version) and Grup 62 (Catala version) will release 16 book titles between 2012 and 2014 including eBooks. Videos Lucky Fred Official Trailer One thousand and one adventures|Lucky Fred: Fred, Friday & Brains Red Button Meet Fred! Meet Friday! Meet Brains! Gallery Hero 01.png Hero 02.png Hero 03.png Hero 04.png Hero 05.png Hero 06.png Hero 07.png Hero 08.png Hero 09.png Hero 10.png Friends 01.png Friends 02.png Friends 03.png Friends 04.png Friends 05.png Friends 06.png Friends 07.png Friends 08.png Friends 09.png Friends 10.png Lucky-fred-1.png Lucky-fred-2.png Lucky Fred.png Lucky Fred 2.png Lucky Fred 3.png Lucky-fred-nick-anmtv.png Lucky fred case study cover1.png Wallpaper 01 1600x900.png LuckyFred_620x384.png Oriolvidalstoryboards 1.png Original Lucky Fred title pre-design.png|Original title design Lucky Fred image high five MundoNick.png Lucky Fred imagem MundoNick 3.png Lucky Fred imagem MundoNick 4.png S1 OT LF logo with background.png Santa lucky fred.png Braianna and Brains.png Lucky Fred trio with SC's car.png Halloween Lucky Fred.png Christmas List Lucky Fred.png External links *Imira Entertainment *Official Facebook Page *Official site *Lucky Fred MundoNick *Fred Lucky Official Game for iPhone Android i References es:Lucky Fred pl:Fred szczęściarz Category:Content